Haruhi Sohma
by AnimeFanFics13
Summary: Haruhi has a secret. She is the abandoned and forgotten zodiac the wolf. When Akito Sohma pays a visit new problems arise. New friends are made. Old friends come back. Will Haruhi be ok? Will friendships be sacrificed?
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi Sohma?**

**Chapter 1: Enter Akito Sohma**

***Note I do not own any characters from Fruits Baskets or Ouran**

"Talking"

'Thinking' or _'Thinking'_

Prologue

It was Haruhi and the twin's second year at Ouran. Satoshi and Yasuchika(Honey and Mori's younger brother) joined the Host club. Honey and Mori went on to college, but they stop by to host and see their friends when they get the chance. Tamaki and Kyoya are in their last years of Ouran. Let's fast forward to the end of the day at host club's closing time. It was a normal day, so no one saw what was coming next…

* * *

Haruhi's Pov

We were all cleaning up for the end of the day. In the corner of my eye I saw Satoshi acting like Tamaki and showing Yasuchika how to be a gentleman, that made me laugh so hard the host club stared at me like I was nuts. I fell to the ground laughing while pointing at Satoshi and Chika. I forgot that they don't know my secret or what I truly can be like. When I finally calmed down the twins slung their arms around my shoulders. "What are you" Kaoru started "Laughing about" Hikaru finished. "Satoshi teaching Chika how to be a 'gentleman' reminded me of when Tamaki was explaining the teacup thing to me on my first day. Chika looked ready to kill" I said letting out one last chuckle. Tamaki dived into his corner of woe, while the twins, Satoshi, Chika and I laughed. _'I haven't laughed this hard since I saw Shigure-nii-chan' _"We didn't know you could be funny Haruhi" The Twins said in unison. I gave them a look that said you have ten seconds to take that back or your my next victim

"AHHH! Gomen! Gomen!" They both screeched hiding behind Mori sempai. While Satoshi, Chika and I laughed. 'I never realizes how nice Satoshi looks when he laughs. Like a handsome prince, definitely more than Tamaki' i thought. 'WAIT WHAT! What am I saying!?' I screamed in my head. 'Moving on, today was marked dooms day on my calendar for a reason. That reason is… AKITO.' The same time Haruhi thought this, in walked Akito Sohma. The zodiac animals god.

CRASH

Haruhi's tea cup fell. Akito smirked noticing how haruhi still feared him so much.

*FLASHBACK*

A six year old Haruhi sat in a dark room all alone. She cried praying that he would forget about the time it was and about her. Eveyday for a year she prayed this, but her prayers were never answered. In he walked for another day of torture. She let out a strangled cry as he struck her again...

*FLASHBACK OVER*

"That will be another 7 thou-" Kyoya was cut of by haruhi. "Shut up! I don't give a crap!" I yelled at him tears threatening to fall over, of course Haruhi being Haruhi, forbid tears to fall. 'Don't satisfy Akito with your tears' I thought. The club members were shocked, no one talks like that to the Shadow King. Kyoya immediately shrunk down. 'Tch. Serves him right. Greedy shadow king' I thought. "Hello Haruhi dear" Akito said. "Hello Akito-sama" I replied. "Haruhi, you know what today is right? Today is the day that you go to stay with your brother. And as you know Yuki and Kyo are living there too." Akito said. "Yes. I know. Is Hatori-san coming to pick me up?" I asked with a secure hardness of my voice, but I know my voice shook a little. Akito nodded and said after my club was done. "What's going on Haruhi" Satoshi asked.

'Damn' I thought. "Well the truth is. Akito is my cousin. Ranka's my dad. My real mom did die. Not from a sickness, she committed suicide. Ranka doesn't give a damn about me but pretends to take care of me. We agreed today I would go back to living as a Sohma. Thats about all" I said timidly.

"Really is that it?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked sarcastically. I chuckled a little. 'No Im also a forgotten zodiac animal, the wolf. Oh don't forget I could swallow you whole. Plus I have another form just like Kyo. So basically Im a monster' I thought. 'Yep Im sure they wouldn't be afraid of that' I thought sarcastically. Because of my zodiac my personality is kind of different. Im like a devilish and sneaky bookworm nerd. I can be decisive and tricky when I want to. But Im also sweet and kind of nerdy, I can sometimes have a bad temper. I'm like a combination of myself, Honey, and the twins. "Oh so these are your friends huh Haruhi? I wonder how they would react to our _special _family secret. Oh well" Akito said taking Haruhi out of her thoughts. Haruhi's eyes narrowed 'this guy…' she thought. "Well bye Haruhi" Akito said with a smirk as he walked out. "What family secret?" Tamaki asked dumbfounded. Haruhi face palmed "theres a reason its called a family SECRET" Haruhi said emphasizing the word secret. The host club nodded. "Baka Tono. Haruhi wouldn't tell you any secret." The twins said sending Tamaki to his corner of woe.

"Anyway Haruhi, for that tea cup will be another 7 thousand yen" Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses. I took a deep breath, "Didn't I just say that I don't give a crap?" I asked timidly. The host club looked taken back, I usually didn't say anything to the shadow king but i was angry and depressed today so he should just suck it up and be a man. Kyoya coward once he noticed my black aura surrounding me. "Haruhi, why are you so scared of Akito-san" Satoshi asked. My eyes widened in surprise "I-I'm not-t afraid of him" I replied trying to look okay. The host club took notice of this except Tamaki who was still clueless. "We're not Tono, we can tell your lying. Were not stupid" The twins said in unison, sending Tamaki to the corner of woe again. "I beg to differ" I said trying to change the subject. "Thats not nice!" the twins whined as they put their arms around my shoulders.

"I know" I replied with a chuckle. The others laughed except for Mori and Kyoya who briefly smiled. Just then the doors to the 3rd music room opened.

"HARUHI!" A young blonde screeched

* * *

** I wonder who that could be. I'll give you a hint. He's short and blonde, but not Honey. Honey calls Haruhi Haru-chan. Tamaki is pretty tall. Any other childish blondes? There will be more people in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and subscribe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruhi Sohma? **

**Chapter 1: Enter the YSG**

***Note I do not own any characters from fruits baskets or ouran **

**Btw. Tohru isn't in this and I don't have anything against her, it just will let the story flow better***

"Talking"

'Thinking' or _'Thinking'_

**~Previously~**

"Haruhi, why are you so scared of Akito-san" Satoshi asked. My eyes widened in surprise "I-I'm not-t afraid of him" I replied trying to look okay. The host club took notice of this except Tamaki who was still clueless. "We're not Tono, we can tell your lying. Were not stupid" The twins said in unison, sending Tamaki to the corner of woe again. "I beg to differ" I said trying to change the subject. "Thats not nice!" the twins whined as they put their arms around my shoulders.

"I know" I replied with a chuckle. The others laughed except for Mori and Kyoya who briefly smiled. Just then the doors to the 3rd music room opened.

"HARUHI!" A young blonde screeched

**Haruhi's Pov:**

I felt myself being tackled to the floor. An audible "oof" was echoed around the room. The host club stared at the young blonde male, whom looked very feminine.

"Momiji? What are you doing here kiddo?" I asked sitting up, Momiji decided to sit on my lap. I smiled slightly 'just like the old days'

"HARUHIIIII!" Momiji yelled. "I missed you sooooo muchhh!" He sang rubbing his cheek against mine while hugging me, I hugged him back of course. 'Wait a sec… where theres Momiji there is….' Exactly at that moment, in walks Hatsuharu.

"Hey Haru!" I yelled cheerfully, from being squished by Momiji.

"Hey" Hatsuharu replied shortly.

Hatsuharu was like Mori most of the time, except when he became black Haru. That was something you never wanted to see. Shortly after two boys walked in bickering, Kyo and Yuki. 'I really missed these guys' I thought.

"Even after all these years, every time I see you two, your always down each others throats," I said with a laugh.

"Hey, RuRu" Kyo said nonchalantly. But, Haruhi could tell he missed her.

"Don't be like that kitty cat, you know you missed me" She said with a mischievous grin.

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY CAT! BABY WOLF!" Kyo yelled. 'He still hasn't gotten rid of that temp- wait did he just call me Baby Wolf… oh no he didn't'

"Did. You. Just. Call. Me. Baby. Wolf?" I asked glaring at him. He visibly gulped. Yuki decided it was a good time to interfere before I blew my cover.

"Hello, RuRu. It's been a while. We've all missed you. ESPECIALLY, Kyo." He said. I grinned, how I loved Yuki always saving me.

"Hey Mousey" I said. 'I wonder if he still gets mad about that name…. I guess I'll find out'

"I would prefer that you don't call me that, RuRu," Yuki responded.

"Aww, your no fun. You used to argue with me for hours about that name" I said pouting slightly. 'Oh well, I guess he grew up a bit, but I bet I can still tease him about other stuff'. Just then Tamaki coughed, of course he exaggerated it by having a miniature coughing fit.

"Hey, who are these weirdo's" Kyo asked bluntly. 'Real nice Kyo now there gonna introduce themselves thanks a lot' I face palmed.

"Ah, you must be friends of my darling daughter. I am Tamaki Suho but, most people refer to me as king. I would be the princely type," Tamaki said swaying around smoothly. 'Cough I'm gonna barf cough' I thought. And so the whole club introduced themselves.

"And, that would be *sighs* my friends" I said groaning. I noticed Yuki, Kyo, and Hatsuharu tense up at the mention of the host club being my friends.

"RuRu, we should talk about this later" Yuki said. I nodded.

"Anyways, why don't you guys introduce yourselves to them?" I said cheerfully.

**Satoshi's Pov:**

"Anyways, why don't you guys introduce yourselves to them?" Haruhi said cheerfully.

"Yo, I'm Kyo. RuRu's awesome and favorite cousin," Kyo said. 'I wonder why they call her RuRu. Aww I wanna call her a nickname too! Wait… what?' I thought.

"Kyo don't go, deciding things on your own. You always make wrong assumptions," She said. We all laughed, even Taka-bro smiled a little. 'That's right bro I saw it' I grinned slightly.

"I'm Yuki and we're all RuRu's favorite cousins. Please take care of us." Yuki said politely.

"Now that men… and daughter, is a gentleman," Tamaki said. 'Oh geez' I thought.

"My name is Hatsuharu, call me Haru" Haru said monotone. 'He kinda reminds me about Taka-bro, except something was off. I wonder why he dyed his hair like that'.

"I'm Momiji, but RuRu calls me kiddo. Haruhi's my favorite cousin besides Haru" Momiji said bubbly. 'He definitely reminds me of Mitskuni.'

"What do you mean BESIDES Haru?!" Haruhi exclaimed. 'She's really too cute' I thought with a chuckle. I knew she was hidding her true identity. She's not that different from how she acts on a regular bases. But, she's definitely more lively most of the time. That's just another thing that I love about her….

**Woah… what? Well for those of you who guessed Momiji you were correct! YAY congrats! So someone suggested that I change the writing style a bit, so I tried my best to do it so it is more comfortable for you to read it. I wrote this at like 2 am so please excuse grammar mistakes and spelling. Feel free to suggest anything or any ideas. Cause I'm almost out of ideas *pouts*. Sooorrrryyyy for not posting in forever! FORGIVE ME PLEASE! **

**That's All! **GOODNIGHT LOVES!


End file.
